TheBibleofx
by LostofX
Summary: This is a self created background story pertaining to the "Dream Cards" on trade cards online made by various users, mostly by me. If you do not know about the dream cards, read the cover page of this story and click the link. Courtesy to tco user basara, kokujo the fma and lostofx for dream cards.
1. Overture

Preface and Warning

This fanfic contains Duel Masters "Dream Cards" from trade cards online. If you do not know what the Dream cards are, Go to trade cards online's duel masters section, dream card section and search the card names. Some of them i had not made them yet, so don't be suprised if something is not here. Making Dream cards can sometimes be tedious.

This is simply being an explanation of a self set background story and thus it did not have much plot and twists, please understand...thank you. If there are any mary sues/boring plots/stuff i am not responsible because it's not a real fanfic.


	2. I The World of Neo Forbiddens

**Preface**

66666 years after the defeat of Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, the view enters to another world, where creatures of all tribes coexist with each other. The world was ruled by Golden Zeus Alpha Omega, the Super Awakened, and his 5 generals were King the 8th, the eternal king, Bloody Cross, the king of vampires, Jade XYZ, the manifestation of Jace, the Mind Sculptor in this world, Agni Paryavasaanam, the god of war and justful destruction, and Terra De Pangea, a land turtle who has created the continents of the world with her breath.

However one day, the peace was broke when a statue appeared in the middle of the Darkness civilization and was broke free. It was a forbidden creature, the same type, but a different kind of Forbidden Creature from those of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and VV-8, Forbidden Machine.

It revived and it was a sumerian knight-like forbidden called Acedia, the Deleted Forbidden. All who sees it are instantly sealed and it began its rampage amongst the world. Along with him were a forbidden statue in the hyperspatial zone that turns out to be Superbia, the Immortal Forbidden and Gula, the Rampaging Forbidden which appears from the deserts. All of them have a dedicated group of forbiddens to serve them.

In order to counter the threat, Golden Zeus sends out the 5 Psychic gods and their troops to quell the forbidden, and he promises to take action if things go awry.

 **Part 1. Superbia, Acedia, Gula**

The general and friend of Bloody Cross, Voidzard, Vampire Demon Dragon has fought against the divine D2T Initials and almost annihilated them before D2T Michelangelo appeared and sealed him along with his troops of Vampires. However, another friend of Voidzard, Machine Ballom appeared along with Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons and destroyed D2T Michelangelo, although they were unable to break Voidzard's ensnarement.

However, a holy light appears from the sky and a beautiful seraphim with 8 hands and a sword on each appears from it. It was Superbia, the Immortal Forbidden! The prescence of Superbia can only entrap the resisting vampires in shock and awe before they were trapped in a barrier where they cannot escape.

In this time, everyone thought it's over before they fought; But Bloody Cross appears from the hyperspatial zone and fights Superbia along with a new fleet of Vampires. Eventually after a tough fight, Bloody Cross activates his necro magic and revives all of the D2T initials under his control.

Bloody Cross then defeats Superbia under the help of the zombified D2T initials and Superbia was sealed back again.

In the other side, King the 8th's troops were fighting Gula in the desert areas of the planet. D2N Pharaoh has absorbed massive energy from the earth and destroyed the ecosystem, while growing to massive and unstoppable heights. With this power obtained, the 8th troops were unable to do anything.

However, multiple heaven's gates appeared from nowhere and troops such as Xeno-Ughur, End of Mankind and Platinum, the One Over All appeared from it and begin fighting the D2N. Virdia, Lord of Spirits, who was once feuding with King the 8th's most trustworthy soldier, 8th Renaissance, Paradise Lost, also agreed to work with him and the unision of Virdia, 8th Renaissance and the soldiers from the heaven's gate almost defeated D2N Pharaoh, Until...

Suddenly Pharaoh said "DEDEDEDEDENJARA SWITCH~ON!" and the Denjara ability of Giza was activated.

With this activation, all of the destroyed D2N troops suddenly return from the sand and begin their reversal.

With no choice, King the 8th descends from the heavens and uses his abilities to return all of the initials and Pharaoh back to the sand and preventing them from ever coming up again.

However by the time Gula has awakened and begins to obliterate the troops of King the 8th.

King the 8th enters battle with Gula and the two fought and King the 8th finally did a critical attack to Gula's heart and destroyed it.

However, suddenly vines appear from the ground and surround King the 8th...And King the 8th has became into a tree!

Hearing this news, Bloody Cross, Terra De Pangea, Agni Paryavasaanam, and JadeXYZ can only stand in despair. The four then interrupt and send King the 8th's tree back to the god world where it could be released soon.

Now Acedia has been starting to rampage on the Light civilization and his powers of darkness deletes the landscape wherever it touches, turning the once beautiful light civilization landscape into a distorted void.

Along with him was D2A Hasaan and the moving Fortress D2 Field Alamut which have the ability to defeat any creature regardless of their strength with their powers of deletion. JadeXYZ has sent his troops to counter Hassan and Alamut, with him going alone to fight Acedia among all the distraction.

During the fight against Hasaan and Alamut, they completly erased the troops of JadeXYZ and anyone who touches Hasaan will have their existence gone.

The soldiers had came to a conclusion that they cannot go on...Until Jade's left hand man, DJ Max.12 reconsructed Adamski, S-Rank Space and made another S-Rank Invader himself, Dr. Octo, S-Rank Space. As these S-Rank Invaders struck, D2A Hassan suffered from extreme spiritual damage and was completely destroyed. This has increased the morale of the remaining troops and they swarmed in to destroy Alamut.

Now JadeXYZ has located Acedia and fights him alone. Now Acedia scorning him saying that "You think that you can beat me alone, puny little ant? Think again! HAHAHAHAHA!" and then he proceeds to delete Jade, which he did and succeeded.

In there, he had met numerous of the troops defeated by Hasaan and they berated him for failing them. However, suddenly a miracle appears, the legendary Zeus Gate has appeared in the forbidden void and this has allowed the Jade troops and Jade to escape deletion. This has returned the spirit of the Jade XYZ troops and they along with Jade himself escaped to the light civilization where Acedia has appeared.

Now since they had been deleted once, the JadeXYZ troops were immune to Acedia's deletion temporaily and they appeared to destroy Acedia. Acedia was unable to resist the conjoined assault and was destroyed.

The first 3 forbiddens were destroyed. However, more forbidden statues are making their presence known...

 **Part 2: Luxuria, Iras**

As the 3 initial forbiddens were defeated, many celebrated, until reports about more forbidden statues were found. Among them was Luxuria, which has appeared from the depths of the ocean and all creatures, regardless of strength or size, will be completely entranced by her beauty and can only curse their fate, for they will be killed dearly.

As JadeXYZ, Bloody Cross and Agni Paryavasaanam might get seduced, they distanced themselves from this matter and this left Golden Zeus Alpha Omega and Terra De Pangea. As Golden Zeus has promised not to interfere aside of an extreme situation, Terra De Pangea was dispatched from the god world to deal with the threat.

With the roar of Terra De Pangea created a group of golems (Gaia Commands) which were invulnerable to seduction, but the high powers of the Luxuria troops can still damage them. They were led by Undominate, The Impregnable Earth and battled against D2O Oceanus and Luxuria in the sea. Due to this, D2O Oceanus was overwhelmed and killed, but not before activating Denjara switch to cause the ocean currents to induce massive damage on them. Eventually when Luxuria escaped to land, The Golems followed them but most were war torn so Terra De Pangea was forced to take action.

Suddenly the continent shaked and Terra De Pangea appears from it. With a mighty roar, it shook even Luxuria still and Terra De Pangea's unleashes a powerful beam to evaporate Luxuria before she can even attack.

Another Forbidden Statue was encountered inside the volcanoes of the planet. This time, it was Iras, Forbidden of War and it came out of the volcano and created a group of Samural Initials to attack the world. These Samurai warriors are absurdly powerful and can slash even Codeking Mozart into two just by 1 hit.

Agni Paryavasaanam was dispatched to deal with this matter, but he does so reluctantly as he realizes that Iras might be too strong for him. He was assgined to go anyway and he send out his legion of destructive warriors, led by Hanuman, Agni's Loyal.

The Agni troops, despite Agni's reluctance, fought bravely and loyally and defeated most of the Initials, until D2J Shingen appeared and obliterated many of them. However, moved by their bravery, Agni decides to use his god powers to destroy D2J Shingen and his D2 Field, Battle of Honoo.

Agni then fought Iras, but Iras was so powerful that he slashed Agni in one hit with his katana, returning him into the god world unawakened. Therefore, he begins to distrust Golden Zeus and promises to challenge him to see if he is worthy again.

Eventually Jade XYZ is dispatched to deal with Iras which he gladly does so and destroyed Iras' memory to kill and seal him all by himself.

 **2b. Breakpoint**

Back to the god world, Agni begins to question his strength and Golden Zeus' decisions. Therefore, he alone reawakenes and challenges Golden Zeus into a battle.

Golden Zeus has gained the complete upper hand and he was about to win Agni, but not before the tree in the God World begins to shake slightly, indicating King the 8th is about to revive, calming the two slightly.

However, Agni was still distrusted and was no longer dispatched against other forbiddens before King the 8th is revived.

 **3\. Avaritia and Invidia**

With Agni being deemed incompetent and King the 8th sealed, Bloody Cross, JadeXYZ and Terra De Pangea's bonds had only became stronger and the 3 decided to work together as a tag team. Golden Zeus continues to make background support.

Forbidden Fields that defy common logic were sighted inside the darkness civilization and the depths of the sea, in a different place where Acedia and Luxuria were sighted.

Terra De Pangea has been deployed into the land as an ambush and emergency support while Bloody Cross and JadeXYZ fought together in the frontlines.

Bloody Cross fought against the Crypto Initials of D2E while JadeXYZ fought against D2C and Terra De Pangea's golems provide much needed support due to the extreme power of these forbiddens.

Avaritia has fought Bloody Cross along with the Crypto Initials of D2E which were led by the cunning D2E Dover Demon. Using strange and crypto tactics, Dover Demon had doppelgangered Bloody Cross and confused the crowd. However he was an incomplete replica and thus cannot use Bloody Cross' powers. Bloody Cross saw the hide instantly and destroyed Dover Demon with a silver dagger.

By the same time Voidzard and Machine Ballom has been released from Superbia's imprisonment and they appeared and assisted Bloody Cross in defeating Avaritia. Avaritia continues to produce several more Dover Demons to copy the targets, with Machine Ballom dealing with the Dover Demons and Bloody Cross and Voidzard dealing with Avaritia. Avaritia is an amalgamation made of the head of Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe, 2 arms, the 6 wings and the weapon of Everlast, Destiny King, the body of Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King, the 2 arms of Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King and the tail of Saurpio, Ancient King, and thus has all 5 of these dragheart's powers.

The amalgamation beast has killed Bloody Cross, but suddenly Bloody Cross resurrects itself amongst despair and claims that "The King of Vampires Cannot Die!" and proceeds to use his necro powers to revive D2E initials under his control and defeated Avaritia. However, the destruction of Avaritia has left a mist that blinds most of the creatures for a short while, preventing them from entering the God world for some time, but Terra De Pangea houses the troops and places them to safety on top of her.

In the other side, JadeXYZ is fighting the cyber Initials in the middle of the sea, with Terra De Pangea's golems giving support. With the help of Adamski, S-Rank Space and Dr. Octo, S-Rank Space, the Cyber Initials were unable to unleash their technologies. However D2C Celldroid appeared and activated Denjara Switch, which allowed him to activate multiple of his technologies and awaken Avaritia.

Avaritia has the ability to seal all troops and prevent them from being unsealed. Therefore, JadeXYZ and the rest of the troops were sealed, and many thought this was the end until...

During his sealing, JadeXYZ was learnt of a spell that he could cast, the Jadepocalypse! The Jadepocalypse instantly unsealed him and the other creatures that were sealed by Invidia, and they pursue Invidia and Celldroid on land.

However, they found out that Invidia and Celldroid were still being powered up by the Twilight Zone D2 Field under the sea and thus another general, Grey, Revolutionary Space along with his army of Takonchu, Space appeared and decoded the Twilight Zone, deactivating it and shutting it down.

Suddenly Celldroid and Invidia and the rest of the Cyber Initials found they had lost power and were crippled by JadeXYZ's extreme brain powers. DJ Max. 12 appeared and finished Invidia and Celldroid, wiping them out instantly.

 **3b. Final breakpoint**

As Agni and Golden Zeus were continuing to feud, JadeXYZ, Bloody Cross and Terra De Pangea had sighted a light come out from the tree.

And it was...King the 8th! King the 8th was revived and back in full force.

The revival of King the 8th has completely reunited the 6 warriors of the god world and they are now united as one.

Agni's powers were also increased as well and he is now capable of unleashing a greater power and more confidence over himself.

However as the mortal world celebrated, The Forbidden Star begins to awake...

 **4\. Armageddon**

Then, as many thought that this is the end of their pain, the sky suddenly turns red and the moon goes into eclipse. Then as the eclipse leaves, all saw that the moon has became the NEO FORBIDDEN STAR.

Then the NEO FOBIDDEN STAR resurrects all of the 7 defeated forbiddens and gave the first 3 new master initials and D2 Fields.

Its messenger, D-13 Exousia has rose from the sea. Appearing as a one eyed globe whose power surpassed gods, it has created the statue of Relevageddon 13, which was given the power to speak great things, and all creatures regardless of the dimunitive Deadly Fighter Braid Claw or the mighty Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, can only shake in despair and bow before the statue.

And those who dare defy the 7 forbidden kings and Relevageddon 13, will be completely annihilated.

Now the as the god world was united, the 6 warriors decided to work together to deal with the unprecedented threat.

But as Bloody Cross, Agni Paryavasaanam, Terra De Pangea, JadeXYZ and King the 8th fought against their former comrades and the forbidden, they found out that the forbidden will never die as long as the forbidden star exists.

Golden Zeus Alpha Omega, finding this fact, has used his powers and entered the range of the forbidden star and fought it. Before he went there, he assigned his guard, Shenlong, Super Holy Dragon to guard his throne.

In this time, the day of relevation has came as Relevageddon 13 awakens and every resistance on earth was sealed. and so came the end of the world...NOT!

In this time, a Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon obtained the power of the forbidden and became Gaiginga G7, The Passionate Forbidden, which is the only forbidden who fights against the neo forbidden kings.

Gaiginga G7 then activates his final technique: Break the Despair and breaks all of the seals of the sealed resistances in the mortal world. The fight continues as resources are highly depleted.

Then, Gaiginga G7 and Golden Zeus Alpha Omega now fight Relevageddon 13. While Golden Zeus and Gaiginga G7 are completely invincible, Relevageddon 13 proven itself to be a tough fight.

After Gaiginga G7 and Golden Zeus Alpha Omega sends out legions of almighty creatures to deal with Relevageddon 13, after 6 nights, 6 days and 6 hours of tough fight, Relevageddon 13's cores were all destroyed and it was defeated!

After it was defeated, all of the forbidden kings, D2 Fields and Initials were gone...and the sky returns to its bright blue, and the creatures of the world regained free will.

And as The Star of Forbidden is destroyed, Gaiginga G7 lost its forbidden status and simply became Gaiginga, The Revived.

And so 3 nights and 3 days of celebration were held both in the god world and the mortal world...

But nobody knows what the future will be, as peace isn't eternal...


	3. II One World

**Preface**

After 40000 years after the war of the Neo Forbiddens, a terrifying force is invading the world in extreme speeds. It was a group of mysterious creatures known as the "One World". They do not have races, but they had extreme powers that can destroy logic and order itself and this bringing the world as theirs. All other creatures from the humble Jasmine, Mist Faerie to the mighty Dorballom, Lord of Demons can only shake in fear upon encountering creatures from this mysterious organization. It's purpose is to challenge Golden Zeus as the position of god.

The Organization's leaders are:

Manhunt-01, the ministry of truth which has the ability to control any creature on earth;

Abundance-04 who corrupts and consumes the biomes in the creature world;

Shogun-05 which brings strife and war where ever he goes;

Cyber-09 which has the ability to rewrite history and time itself.

Cain, the leader of the mysterious organization of creatures.

Golden Zeus sees that he was unable to deal with the threat and calls forth duel masters players in the human world as incarnations of creatures to help him defeat it. 7 were chosen to do his job and these creatures were bestowed amazing powers that would allow them to break the dark. Golden Zeus' superior, a mysterious man in a white suit, also gives assistance to the creatures.

 **Part 1. X-03 Attacks**

As soon as the 7 creatures were descended from the human world into the creature world, they were confronted by the first member of the organization; Manhunt-01. Manhunt attacks Cairo, who boasted extreme powers and defeated Manhunt's left hand man Dis-Un-Truth, Forever Utopia and pushed her near the brink of defeat, but suddenly Manhunt creates a field known as a "World Prison" and it was called "Truth Camp, Sector T" and imprisoned Cairo in it, for the field has the ability to subdue any creature regardless of its strength save for immortal creatures such as Golden Zeus and Ultimate Galaxy Universe. Cairo was never seen again. Cairo's friend, Stephen, Final Hell appears to help and summons Wedding, Fallen Zenith Dragon and Black of Lionel, Codenight Fallen Dragon to help and successfully forced Manhunt to retreat, although she was not defeated.

In the other side, Michael&Jonathan were fighting another executive of the organization: Abundance-04. Abundance-04 has the ability to turn mana into zero and this has left them with no more energy to fight. All seems to be in despair until Until they called a legendary revolutionary - Final Miradante 24 and its final revolution shattered the skies and earth and restored Michael&Jonathan and the 2 teamed up and broke Abundance 24, destroying the world prison "Infinite Bread, Sector P" and reducing it to ruins.

Meanwhile a tag team alliance of Red Four, Rebellion of Red, Demon Romanov the Wizard and K the Mystery appears and encounters Shogun-05, Ministry of Peace. Wherever this abomination goes, it causes war and strife and thus the creature world was in chaos as civilizations were fighting each other and thus increasing its power to unstoppable heights. According a research by K, it was revealed that Shogun increases its strength upon war, and the more war there is the more it becomes powerful, so it has to be defeated without war. And the wars were caused by the world prison "Serenity, Sector E" spreading all over the continent..

Therefore, K The Mystery summoned Duezelos, Remnant of Dreams and greatly damaged it and also disabled the World Prison for a while with Answer Stop, preventing any more war to happen. This leaves it target for a 1 to 2 fight without any more war to begin with. Despite the power of the combined 2, Shogun himself is still a heavily tough fight due to its accumulated power. It was eventually defeated and before being killed, Shogun screams that as long as his master is not defeated, the ministries will return and returns to the ground, awating to be revived again. This has greatly shocked K and he reported to the tag team force and Golden Zeus.

Red Four and Demon Romanov the Wizard then went to deal with the last Ministry: Cyber-09 and this Ministry can rewrite history and time itself. Actually they are all illusions that many creatures believe somehow, while those who do not were killed by Manhunt and her minions. For example: Cyber's ministry has taught the creatures that Team Acme defeated Dormageddon X and Dogiragolden was just a sinner waiting to be punished, or the Zeta were actually heroes who saved the world. This has changed the perception of the world's view and caused strange events to happen among the world. Dimensions were distorted and Nothing seems to be correct at the least.

However one thing they cannot change is the creators's will and the creator's heroes were coming to defeat him. Cyber-09 has counters towards Red Four's speed tactics and Demon Romanov's reanimation tactics. With these they were unable to do anything at all as dimensions are being distorted in the World Prison "Neutrality, Sector T" and they were completely unable to withstand the distortions. However, this has called the final creature Hero, X, the Lost Concerto! X, with his knightly attire summons a DJ Turntable and begins his attacks. Using the power of all heroes in the creature world, he successfully defeats Cyber-04 and breaks Red Four and Demon Romanov free and the 3 destroy the World Prison.

However there is no time to rest as X has to go to defeat Cain.

Then X had finally found cain and united with Stephen and Michael&Jonathan in order to defeat him. The three had encountered cain when he was forseeing the world in space. Along him was also the last ministry left undefeated; Manhunt-04, being the youngest but most powerful of the Ministries, she appeared and fought Michael and Stephen, allowing X to come in and defeat cain. Michael and Stephen summoned countless creatures but Manhunt was still strong enough to withstand multiple hits, until Michael summoned Final Usio Puchohenza and Final O-Phase and defeated her.

This leaves X to fight cain alone. X, despite alone is an extremely powerful god-like being that can fight even the greatest threats alone. With him, he uses his DJ Turntable to play numerous concertos that represent heroes of the creature world but cain was so powerful, that there was nothing that can get through. Eventually, X's shadow becomes into a dragon-like knight and fights Cain. The two fought along with the reamining creatures summoned and he even managed to send out Shenlong which is Golden Zeus' guard to help him. Michael&Jonathan and Stephen also came in to help and after a tough fight of 3 nights and 3 days, Cain was defeated.

However, the sky is still a chaotic black and suddenly new ministry executives appear from nowhere. A challenge against the gods also appeared; A fake creator called "Astarote, The False Idol". As if it was the tower of babel it pointed a sword against Golden Zeus and a new war has began.

 **Part 2. Astarote and Redswarm 101**

Astarote is a creation by cain in order to challenge the power of god for the one world does not believe in gods ruling the creature world. In fact gods had appeared in duel masters history in the name of Gods, Zeniths, Aliens, Zeta, Phoenixes, Lunatic Emperors, Forbidden Creatures and finally The Answer. The denial of gods in the creature world is simply a foolish act especially when Golden Zeus rules this side of the creature planet. The creation of Astarote is an act of defiance and has to be stopped.

But suddenly when the new ministry executives were fought, Demon Roamnov dissappeared...and returned as Insane Romanov, Betrayal Emepror and reveals himself as a servant of Cain. This entity belongs to the ministry of peace and seeks to bring further war by causing people in different civilizations and races to fight each other, and thus collapsing the order of the world. Even the ballom family fought each other in this catastrophe.

Now Michael&Jonathan summoned another Revolutionary - the Revolutionary of Zero Icarus, Holy Revolutionary Machine and dealt with Insane Romanov.

And in the other hand Stephen and Red Four had encountered a new ministry; The Room 101 which is led by fire civilization members of the organization and is a remaining of Cain's thoughts. The Room 101 is led by Redswarm-00, 101th End and its World Prison is the worst world prison and is ubiquitously named "Room 101, Sector Z". It is the worst of all of the ministries and is related to the Truth Camp set up by Manhunt-01. It can easily render even highly powerful creatures like Tyrant Black Monarch and Sapphire Wisdom helpless.

Stephen and Red Four were struck in fear and were promptly tortured by the devices inside the room but suddenly a light appears and it was X and the Dj turntable. X was completely unaffected by the fear inside Room 101 but the weapons can still damage him, so he unleashed an attack that disabled all weapons and saved Stephen and Red Four from the devices. He then fights Redswarm along with Stephen and Red Four and Redswarm suddenly activated Prison Switch and this has reversed the situation. Forced by the choice of death, X has now activated his final powers and rained down a volley of seals that completely petrified Redswarm and every ministry in the organization. The ministry of Room 101 is finally reduced to ruins and Astarote is ready to be fought.

X had fought the false idol Astarote, but its power is overly powerful and X was totally overwhelmed. In spite of this, he used his final and strongest technique and fought until he barely won, until Astarote unleashed its true power and defeated him.

However it was not over as now X enters a rampage and transforms into X, The Heavenless Rampage and enters a rampage that defeated Astarote brutally and suppresed all of the other ministries and begins to destroy the world.

The remaining heroes began their mission to end X's Rampage.

 **Part 3. X's Rampage**

When X went into a rampage, he set out to destroy all members of the One World, but in the other hand he also destroys allied forces, cauing the world reglardless of One World or resistance or the rest of the creatures into shock.

The Resistance had attempted to research X and found out the clues to this.

It was turned out that X has a failsafe system in his creature form that protects him from going out of control, but it is prone to failure upon an unacceptable defeat at least by himself. He would had been did that once he realizes that his current form cannot do the job. The only way to quell him is to kill him, but it is not easy to deal with.

Now everything has been destroyed starting from one world members to regular creatures and the sole resistance forces had been hiding out to see what they can do. Eventually they thought out a method and to upgrade themselves using the reamining power of X. Stephen, Final Hell is now known as "Stephen X, Beyond The Hell", Michael&Jonathan is known as "Michael&Jonathan X, Zenith of "Final Hope", K is now known as "K the Answer" and Red Four is now known as "Red Eight X, Last Rebellion of Red". The four then came in to defeat X. Since there are no more One World members now, The X resistance are capable of stopping X without much resistance save for X himself.

However X is not without a fight, with powers exceeding those of Dokindam X, he was completely invincible, jams communications and shrouds the environment in a heavy fog making things hard to see. To compound things, he also summons creature heroes to help him, the same ones that he used to fight the One World.

Despite fighting for 6 nights and 6 days, X successfully kills all of the remaining heroes and the world seems to be in despair, until...

A light rises from the sky and revives all the fallen heroes and it was Golden Zeus himself! Golden Zeus is completely invincible and he crushed X after 5 hours of intense fight.

The defeated X exploded and reverted to regular form but all of his machine parts are unfunctionable. But there is still hope; A light appears from his wreckage and creates another X, X-04, Miracle Emperor! With the new X created, many rejoiced...until the sky becomes red again and the final form of Cain, Cain 1984, One World appears and revives all of the existing ministries with new forms. They are: Aether-01, Ministry of Love, Hypnos-04, Ministry of Plenty, Talos-05, Ministry of Peace, and Nereus-09, Ministry of Truth. All of these have much more powers than the previous ministries and the final battle for power begins.

 **Part 4. Final Battle**

The final battle has appeared and many was felt in despair. Not even the most almighty creatures were freed from the despair, as Cain 1984 and the new ministry members rose. All in earth can only cower before its might and terror.

However, the remaining 5 warriors were not feared at all, for they teamed up and attacked each ministry at full force. Stephen attacked the Ministry of Love, Michael&Jonathan had attacked the Ministry of Plenty, K had attacked the Ministry of Truth and Red Eight had attacked the Ministry of Truth. This leaves X to fight Cain1984 under the help of Golden Zeus. Their only mission: Protect earth from immortal terror.

Under research K also revealed the mystery of the Ministries - The Ministries are an alien force where there are no races or identities and seek to conquer creature planets one by one to restore "peace" throughout the world in order to challenge God's authority. Of course, their "peace" means rule by terror so nobody can ever make a voice about it, and nobody who saw them can live to tell the tale.

But there was it, the resistances that Golden Zeus summoned from the human world. These creatures were duel masters players of the highest skill in our plane, and they were summoned into the creature world to protect it. Due to them being blessed with the highest skills of all duel masters players and the heart of a powerful and passionate duelist, they were being chosen and were given the creature forms that suited them and their mission given in the creature world.

And now, as the resistance and ministries were fighting, X-04 now fights Cain 1984 with Golden Zeus.

X-04 and Golden Zeus managed to cast the Creator's Blaster to heavily damage Cain 1984, but then Cain 1984 unleashed a "Final Terror Field" attack that placed the world into his own terror and Golden Zeus and X-04, despite being almighty had met their match and could just kneel down and suffer from the final terror.

All hope seems lost...Until a light appears from the skies and a man in white and with angelic wings with a eyeband surrounding his eyes appears, and he only said "My Name is God", and Cain1984 just cannot withstand it and broke into a pile of light. He is the person who created Ultimate Galaxy Universe and he only goes by the name "My Name is God", and one speech from him is the final judgement.

After then all of the ministries were wiped out from the universe as well and the chosen duelist creatures were sent back to the human world to live the rest of their lives in peace.

And the world entered real peace for now and now another dimension is the stage for our next story.


	4. III X vs Y

**Preface**

This took place in a dimension that is other than the previous 2 stories. In there, there are only 2 pangaea continents and it is ruled by a Guild in the west and a Cult in the east in one of the continents. The inhabitants of these continents do not know each other due to the severe restrictions in travelling. The cult is known as a Creation Cult and the Guild is known as a World Guild. The Cult was given the position of Y and the Guild is given the positon of X. Due to the opposing alignment, the Guilds and the Cults were mortal enemies and fought against each other.

The Guild is a World Guild that is based on matter and denies any form of existence of God or deity beings, and ought that they are the only deities in the world. Any attempt to defy their beliefs inside the Guild will be paid with death. They are not afraid of sacrificing important things if they can bring forth a more important profit. Legend says none opposes the guild without an eternity of torture. Their power has created many machines and eventually every member of the Guild is a machine of some sort. Therefore, they do not have any emotional understanding and simply seek destruction, nor do they die due to biological reasons. The Guild's society is mechanical and many do not have free will and simply take orders. They are consisted of Water, Fire and Nature.

The Cult is called a Creation Cult and takes places in the east as well as the eastern skies. It is highly charitable and seems like a organization built on kindness, creation and justice, but in reality they are equally brutal as the guild and prefer "Humane" ways of destroying their enemies, such as using sonic weapons and other stuff that cause death but not pain. Their tactic against enemies and heretics is to kill them as painless as possible. There are also legends about the Cult harnessing the hyperspatial zone to save lifes of both the cult and the guild, but it is said that the truth is much more darker. They harnessed the power of the Psychic gods to their daily affairs, but recently rumors in the guild suggest that the Psychic Gods no longer get themselves used by heartless and shady people. Members of the Cult never die biologically because they are simply preservations of their original form. They are consisted of Light, Water and Darkness.

The world is ruled by a series of Psychic Gods. These Psychic gods are different from the Psychic Heroes in the Neo Forbidden world in part 1 but they share the same divine bloodline. Their power is infinite and any one of them can bring massive creation or destruction. Their mechanics are unexplainable by the Guild, although they ought to destroy them all to weaken the Cult, which explained their abundance of anti-psychic weapons. They are also summoned by the Cult but rumors had been spread that the Gods were fed up of being used by shady individuals and plan on destroying both sides to make a new world.

 **1\. The Final War Begins**

The Guild and the Cult had been entered a war for over 70 years. Many people were ravaged and the world became war torn. The Guildmaster had an emergency meeting in the center of the western city and suggested that they end the Cult once and for all.

In order to prepare for this they had unleashed multiple anti-psychic weapons against the Cult's Psychic Gods and revived several ancient creatures as machines. One of them were Mad Romanov the Forbidden, a Machine version of Mad romanov built to serve the Guild. Others include Master Kiriko XII and Bajula the Vegas. Together they posed a grave threat against the Cult and the cult went in emergency defense mode.

Then one day, the Guild attacked with full force. The cult despite their dominion over the Heaven's Gate, did not withstand the power of the Guild's violent and heartless attacks and the Psychic Gods did not answer due to the anti-psychic barrier set by the Guild before the attack. However, the Psychic Barrier has one weakness; The center part and thus the Cult sent Phantom Jack, Shadow of the Cult to destroy it from the inside. Now the barrier is destroyed and the cult summoned Io=Vinci to attack the Guild. The Guild sees their plan as foiled and sees that there is no hope against the almighty psychic god and retreated out of humiliation.

However at the same time another Psychic God, Rinne Nephilia appeared and confronted Io=Vinci. Despite having the body of a young girl, Nephilia is among one of the most dangerous of the gods due to her volatile and cunning personality. She ought that the Cult are just toys and she and the guild can destroy them at any minute, and the guild is of more importance, and she has been serving the Guild against the cult all along. Enraged, Io=Vinci attacks Nephilia and the two engaged in a destructive battle that further destroyed the Cult and the Guild's lands. Io defeated Nephilia, but not before he left a cryptic warning that left both sides wondering what will happen next.

The cult were terrified and did not call out Psychic gods for the last few months. However, they are in the other hand planning a counterattack against the Guild.

 **2\. The Cult Counterattacks**

The cult had been planning another counterattack against the Guild and as both sides were almost close to ending the war with one side winning and very few left, the Cult had suddenly appeared itself from the sky and from the buildings in the city one night and attacked at full force. The darkness forces appeared in the middle of the Guild's cities and the light forces had appeared from the sky. The borders were attacked by masses of water forces. The Cultmaster has led the fight and personally encountered the Guildmaster. The two then fight each other.

The Guildmaster said that the two beings are bought from the power of the psychic gods, and therefore shared the same bloodline like the Outrages and Oracles, but they were opposite elements because one held the alignment X and the other held the alignment Y. Therefore, the two are mortal enemies and will fight on forever. Seeing a chance to end this, Cultmaster tries to end Guildmaster in a fight.

In the other hand, The cult's hero, Ganymede Lock has been combatting the Guild's Hero, Stellar MK-II, The War Emperor.

Ganymede Lock has obtained a full advantage over Stellar and Stellar was almost defeated, until Stellar's friend, Grand File, Zenith of "Intellect" appeared and defeated ganymede lock. However due to Ganymede Lock's powers, Stellar was completely incapitated and was defeated and his corpse was taken over by Rodoriguez, Geist Elemental.

Returning to the Cultmaster and Guildmaster, the 2 fought violently and are on a even match. It is basically a battle without virtues and many Cult and Guild members, when they saw the situation, can only get their jaw dropped if they had any. Eventually, both members killed each other and their successors, Gladios of the Guild and Ambere of the cult took places as lead. With both's morales being greatly destroyed, the 2 fractions go to rest and attempt to rebuild forces and repair to go to another conquest.

 **3\. Wrath of the Gods**

However when the cult and guild thought they had a break, one day when the Cult was asking Chronos Standstill, the Eternity Awakened for help they were suddenly attacked. When the cult asked why, Chronos said "We no longer have use for people filled with deceit and hatred." And begin ravaging the cult's cities. Along with him was Deus Ex Machina and Io=Vinci which put the already damaged cult to even more damage. Eventually only Ambere and a few remanants survived.

In the other hand, The Guild was attacked as well and the gods that attacked was Rinne Nephilia and Nihilvoid. Nephilia explained that she was pretending to help the guild in the conflict as well and she treats the guild as a puppet to her own means, and she is actually a spy from the god world to see what kind of foolishness can mortals attempt. She also explained that her feud with Io is a ruse, then proceeds to to attack the guild cities with vines while Nihilvoid returns all resisting forces to nothingness. And only Gladios and a few remanants survived.

The successors went with an emergency meeting in the center of the world with an anti-psychic barrier made by the Guild so the psychic gods cannot attack. From there the Guild also realized that aside of the stronger psychic gods, there were also multiple lesser gods and they are unleashing destruiction too. The guild finally realized the psychic gods are real threats and agreed to team up with the cult for something.

Then the Water and light remanants took on Chronos and Io=Vinci, the Nature and Darkness Remanants took on Nephilia and Deus Ex Machina and the successors of the groups done their job against Nihilvoid.

 **4\. Archalpha NEXT's Final Attack**

Then amongst the fight, while Gladios and Ambere had defeated Nihilvoid, a final threat emerges among the war. Its name; the creation god Archalpha NEXT, the one who created the Guild and the Cult to rule the skies and the land.

He said that he built the Guilds and the Cults to rule the spiritual world and material world together, but the axis of these groups were not united. Therefore, he has to destroy all of them and recreate a new Z fraction. He then unleashes his greatest attack and destroys both Gladios and Ambere.

However, their souls did not bicker and instead merged into the Z; Zydstorm, the United Z. Zydstorm is the final united form of the Guild and the Cult and it and Archalpha fought.

In the meanwhile one by one Rinne Nephilia, Io=Vinci, Deus Ex Machina and Chronos Standstill were all defeated and forced back into formlessness in the hyperspatial zone.

Zydstorm now enteres a final match with Archalpha and after a hard fight, Zydstorm was no match for Archalpha, until the last hope appeared, the Z-Key. The Z-Key entered Zydstorm and powered it up, giving it the power to defeat Archalpha.

It was later turned out that the Z-Key is developed by the researches of the collaboration strike force underground without the Psychic gods knowing it. Once the strike force is about to fail, it will about to be unleashed.

However, before Archalpha's defeat, he stated that the Psychic gods are immortal and as long as the greed and the corruption of mankind exists, they will return to destroy everything again. After then he disgenerates and returns back to the hyperspatial zone.

Since then the guild actually obtained emotions and understanding of humanity and the cult learnt to actually care for the denziens of the world.

They are now known as...The Foundation of Z.

As this continent gains peace, the other continent is in the middle of a conflict...


End file.
